The present invention relates to an insert molded dynamic shaving system and, more particularly, to an insert molded wet-shaving razor unit having at least one vertically-displaceable blade responsive to forces encountered during shaving.
Wet-shaving razor units, which include disposable razors and cartridges, are well known in the art. These units are typically of the twin-blade design, that is, each razor unit includes both a seat blade and a cap blade. It is believed in the shaving industry that the use of two blades provides a smoother, closer shave.
Of the various wet-shaving razor units known in the art, at least one device is designed to allow vertical movement of the blades (and also of the guard bar) in response to forces encountered during shaving. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,024, assigned to The Gillette Company, and commonly referred to in the commercial market as THE SENSOR.RTM..
In particular, the '024 device is a complex assembly of a plurality of intricately-cooperating components. Once assembled, the blades (along with the guard bar) are disposed within vertical guide slots provided in the razor frame and rest on and are supported by a plurality of spring fingers, which are connected to the razor frame. The spring fingers upwardly bias the blades and guard bar and, additionally, accommodate vertical movement of these components in response to forces encountered during shaving. Clamps, which are wrapped around both ends, retain the components within such device.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the production of a device, such as the one disclosed in the '024 patent, requires a plurality of fabrication processes and assembly steps. Each process and/or step translates into time and manufacturing cost. Additionally, the many required processes and steps result in a multitude of manufacturing tolerances. It is apparent to those skilled in the art that the tolerances associated with a design employing a plurality of discrete intricately-cooperating components is of the utmost importance. In this respect, measures taken to ensure that the components are made within prescribed limits further increase the cost of producing such devices. Moreover, deviation from these required fine tolerances will normally result in a substandard product.
There is therefore a need in the art for a wet-shaving razor unit of a design allowing vertical displacement of the blades and guard bar in response to forces encountered during shaving, yet, at the same time, overcoming the manufacturing drawbacks/costs associated with the prior art devices. Similarly, there is a need in the art for a method for producing such a razor unit.